


Name-Calling (3/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: CapSilver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a demeaning nickname, language barriers, and cultural misconceptions to start off your day.  Language warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name-Calling (3/30)

"W-what did you call me?"  Steve asked as he held a spoonful of oatmeal below his chin.

Pietro paused mid pour, setting the kettle down on the potholder.  He blinked owlishly at his lover, a frown gracing his normally sweet face.

"I am sorry?"

"What did you call me?" the man repeated, his tone measured.

"Oh, that?" the boy chirped a little too innocently. "I called you...'" Pietro's words died away, drowned in his tea cup as he took a slow sip.

"Answer me," Steve commanded.  "What did you call me?"

The speedster sighed and pulled the mug away from his frowning lips. 

"I called you... 'old balls'..."

Steve made a strangled sound as his spoon clattered into the bowl, splashing oatmeal onto his nightshirt.

"Pietro!" he hissed, the tips of his ears blazing bright red. "D-do you know what that means?!  Do you understand how disrespectful that-"

"It's-what-Clint-calls-you-when-he-talks-about-you-to-Wanda-and-me!" the boy blurted out.  "I-I thought it was cute..."

Steve growled.

"That filthy, rude, insubordinate-!" he muttered hotly.  Steve tossed his napkin onto the table. "I'm gonna put that wise guy through the ringer today.  And as for you, that is a terrible thing to call someone!"

"But you love your old balls!" Pietro cried exasperatedly, hot tea spilling his fingers as he set his cup down. "Those medicine balls in your gymnasium are cracked and falling apart!  There is hardly any stitching left!"

Steve faltered, his legs hitting against the table's edge as he tried to steady himself.   Pietro zipped to his side and threw his arms around his neck.

"Oh!" the boy murmured fretfully.  "I just thought it was a cute pet name for you..."

"But darling, when Clint calls me 'old balls,'" Steve started slowly. "...he's referring to me as a certain part of my anatomy."

A blush crept across the boy's face as the speedster chewed the corner of his lip trembling. 

"Steve," he uttered softly, pressing his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "I am so sorry!  I didn't know... but-"

"It's fine," the man said reassuringly.  He wrapped his arms around the now scarlet speedster.  "All is forgiven!"

"Oh, b-but," Pietro sputtered, pulling back so Steve could see his sweet smile.  "C-can I still call you that when we are alone anyway?" 


End file.
